James Always Did Love to Share
by Evelyn627
Summary: Sirius is watching James watch Lily when Remus comes in and tells him something. Sirius wonders what they are up to and follows them. [I wrote this a couple years ago for a prompt on live journal, I just found it again, so here you are! :)]


**Title: **James Always Did Love to Share

**Author: **Evelyn627

**Pairing: **James/Remus (if you squint) Sirius/Lily (friendship)

**Rating: **PG-13

**Word Count: **1,151 words

**Prompt: **Marauding Mishaps & Happenings 2010 Prompt Day 1

**Warnings:** Misunderstood/Implied sexual situation

**Summary: **Sirius is watching James watch Lily when Remus comes in and tells him something. Sirius wonders what they are up to and follows them.

James was staring at Lily Evans again. She was sitting across the common room talking with her friends by the fire and James was entranced. Sirius noticed it as soon as he walked into the room- not that it was new for James- but today seemed different, James had not looked away in the ten minutes that Sirius had been watching him. He was fixated on her- eyes glued to her pale, thin frame, to her bright red hair, to her vivid green eyes, to her smile as she laughed with her friends- and Sirius could understand it. He too had a crush on Ms. Lily Evans, but she was supposed to be James' girl, not his, never his. James shared a lot with him, but he would never share Lily.

Sirius watched James stand up and take a step towards Lily and her friends; however, in that moment, Lily looked over at him and shot him a harsh glare. James cowered beneath the look and stepped back twice only to hit the back of his knees against the chair he had been sitting it causing him to fall back into it. Lily shot him a dark smirk before looking back at her friends. Sirius wondered what James had done now. He stood, ready to ask James what he had done to earn Lily's ire this time when Remus walked in. The werewolf made beeline to James and leaned down to whisper something in his friend's ear. James' face lit up and Sirius felt his curiosity rise, what could have Remus said to make James react that way, especially after he was essentially turned down by Lily again.

Sirius stood and followed after, ignoring the others in the room who called out to him- he only had one thing on his mind, find out what was going on between his two friends. Sirius slowly went up the stairs, trying not to attract more attention then he already had by darting through the common room and to keep from alerting Remus and James to his presence. When he got to the boys dorm he gently cracked the door open and peeked in.

He could not see anything, but did not want to risk opening the door further in fear that James or Remus would notice, so he stood at the door, holding it open ever so slightly and listened to his two friends inside.

"I can't believe you got this pass McGonagall," James moaned out.

"She doesn't think I'd do something like this," Remus replied and Sirius could hear the smug pride in his voice.

Sirius heard the sheets move and a drawer open. There was a sound of paper ripping; then, Remus let out a muffled scream as James let out another breathless moan.

"No, James! Wait! D-don't do that!" Remus yelled.

Sirius was ready to burst in when someone tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around, his eyes met inquisitive green, as a pop sounded from the room and Remus screamed. He and Lily both looked at the door then at each other. For some reason, Sirius did not want to go in with Lily there, as if it would be bad if he did.

"Mmmm, tastes good, Moony," James moaned from inside.

Sirius looked at Lily and saw her shocked green eyes looking at the door.

"What are they doing in there?" she hissed as she turned her accusing eyes towards Sirius.

Sirius shrugged helplessly, not wanting to be on the receiving end of Lily's anger. Another moan sounded from the room and Lily's eyes narrowed further. Then there was a nervous chuckle.

"Come on, Moony," James said nervously. "No! Moony it was a joke!"

Then James screamed and there was a loud thump as someone hit the ground. Lily pushed pass Sirius and slammed the door open and froze. Sirius looked beyond her and saw his two best friends tangled on the floor, shirtless, and covered in chocolate.

Both of them looked up: James' face pales upon seeing Lily, while Remus' did the exact opposite and flushed brightly; Remus looked away, while James stared at Lily, not believing he was seeing her.

"Hey, Lily," James forced out, giving her a forced version of his million-dollar smile. Lily made a frustrated sound and spun around. She once again shoved her way pass Sirius as she stalked out.

Sirius looked down at his two friends. His two shirtless friends. His two chocolate covered, shirtless friends.

"So, funny story, Pads," James said.

Sirius stared. "You could have told me you were poufs."

Both of their faces got flaming red. "No, Padfoot! It's not like that," Remus said.

"Sirius, Moony and I aren't together," James protested.

Sirius shook off their protests. "No I get it," he assured them. "I just always thought that Prongs was after Lily and only Lily. I suppose that was a front, so I can take her now. Right?"

James' eyes narrowed in anger. "Don't you dare, Sirius," he warned.

"Come on, Sirius! Our pants aren't even off!" Remus yelled.

Sirius looked and saw that Remus was telling the truth about that, but even if they had not been doing anything, this was too good of an opportunity to pass up. "Right, right, well, I'll just leave you two to your…" Sirius trailed off searching for a word, "Activities."

He turned on his heel and closed the door behind him, putting a charm on it so they would not be able to get out. He twirled his wand between his fingers and whistled a happy tune as he walked back down the stairs. He saw Lily sitting by the fire, thankfully not talking to her friends and telling them about the position she found Remus and James in. He walked over to her and sat on the armrest of her chair.

"Hey, Evans," he said flirtatiously, "Want to go out?"

At that moment, James appeared at the bottom of the stairs wearing a wrinkled shirt and clean of chocolate.

Sirius gave him a smirk and looked back at Lily. "Well, Evans?" he prompted. Her friends watched with interest, waiting for her reply. Sirius tilted his head to the stairs and Lily followed the movement.

She saw James and turned back to Sirius. "Very well, Black. One date," she said loud enough for James to hear and, as a result, the entire common room.

Absolute silence met her remark. Both Sirius and Lily ignored it and exchanged a knowing look, this was to get back at James, at least for Lily, and if Sirius got a date out of the one girl who always refused him, so be it. Regardless, James always shared with Sirius, even though Sirius did not have permission from James this time, his friend would always get over it.

He looked back at James' furious face and shivered. Hopefully, James would get over it.


End file.
